


Thanos busts a big juicy nut

by CPgal12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: Thanos busts a nut using the infinity stones. Contains spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hewwo? Mr.Stark?" Peter, stated as he slowly walked towards Tony.  
"I don't feel so Good! UmU" Pater said once more feeling his legs wobble  
"You will be alright.." Tony said staring in horror.  
"I don't know whats happening (＠O＠)!" Peter exclaimed, falling into Stark's arms.  
"I Don't Wanna go, I don't wanna go! (ó ﹏ ò｡)" Peter said frightened still gripping in the hug.  
"Sir, Pwease! Pweeaassse!' I don't wanna go! I don't want to go! (┳◇┳)" Peter said on the verge of tears.   
Peter then collapsed to the ground, dead face, no expression he said words that could even make the billionaire Tony Stark, the iron man cry.  
"I'm Sowwy! (˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥⋆)" Peter said, as he turned to dust.  
It was now just Tony and Nebula on titan now, curious to what the purple titan was up to.

Thanos stared at the infinity stones, still heartbroken after throwing Gamora off a cliff, for a rock. Thanos stared intensely   
at the infinity gauntlet. With it all burnt, but with regret. He stared even more, he wandered, what he should do now. He put back on the infinity gauntlet, even though it was burnt.  
"Wets see what power you reawwy have!" He exclaimed, He slowly bent over, the power has granted Thanos the ultimate blessing, to be able to bend over, and eat out his own dick. He slowly opened his mouth.   
"This will be fun! (* >ω< )" Thanos said before completely devouring his own dick in his mouth. Thanos found himself moaning in minutes. "KYA!~" Thanos kept moaning like a anime loli. He slowly massaged his balls, will all infinity stones on the gauntlet. Thanos then had the idea of the century. He slowly started shoving each infinity stone up his ass, one by one, he felt more powerful by the second, he let out large moans as the stones were inserted into him.   
"OwO I feel like I am gonna cum!" Thanos shouted in between moans. Then he cummed, he licked himself up, proud of his work.  
"That was Fun（⌒▽⌒)!" he said That is when it hit him, 50 percent of the universe was in the soul stone, the deepest one up his ass. He was aroused at the thought. He slowly was a moaning mess, trying to grab the infinity stones out of his ass, one by one they got out.  
"Woops, Sowwy 50 percent!" He just then remembered Gamora was in there as well, his own step daughter.  
"Woops! Sowwy Litwwle one! (。・ρ・)"


	2. Tentanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos just got out of a shower! But his pet Octo-Kun is looking for much more fun!

"Octo-Kun! What are you doing!? (`･/д＼･)" Thanos shouted at his pet Octo-Kun, As Octo-Kun wrapped his tentacles around his Master big naked body.  
"Oc-Octo-Kun! Are you doing what I think you are weally gonna do..? （｀〇Д〇）" Thanos was horrfied, at his pets actions. The Octo looked into Thanos like he was the camrea from the office. The octopus nodded.  
Before Thanos could process a second, A tentacle slipped insides the titans HUGE mouth, Massaging his tongue.  
"What are woo trying to d-Kya! ＼(●o○;)ノ" The moan Thanos made was muffled by the sweet slimely tentacle in his mouth. Two Tentacles, proceed to latch on to his big nipples.  
"Octo-Kun? What are woo doing?! o(≧∇≦o)" Thanos asked, knowing what was gonna happen. He braced himself as the he felt something pull on his big grape nipples.  
"Woo wants some of my titan milk? Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ" Thanos asked very excited with what was gonna happen next. Thanos felt the milk leak through his grape nipples.  
"Oc-octo-K-KYA! o(*≧□≦)o" Thanos moaned loudly still muffled by his sweet slimey tongue massage. The tentacles traced the abs of Thanos, getting more kyas, and whimpers out of the titan. Well distracted he felt the smallest tentacle, so small to fit in a penis hole, go in the penis hole.  
"KYA! OCTO-KUN! ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨" Thanos moaned loudly through the tentacle, still in his mouth. The tentacle then started, rubbing the even bigger grapes of the mad titan.  
Thanos was gonna explode his mad titan grape juice at any second. He felt something else, get put on his bigger grapes, two vibrators. More tentacles squeezed Thanos into the air. He was aroused. Octo-Kun turned on the vibrators, at the highest volume.  
"OCTO-KUN I WOVE WOO! (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”" Thanos shouted as his thick creamy grape juice went on the bathroom floor. But it didn't stop there. Octo-Kun decided to have Thanos in mid air, moaning and kyaing. at he was about to pass out from the over stimulation. That was when a tentacle wrapped around his eyes. "HEWWO? OCTO-KUN (O∆O)" Thanos shouted as he looked frantically. That was when Octo-Kuns tentacle, was removed allowing the moaning mess titan to see what was going on. In the place of where Octo-Kuns head should be, was the head of the genius, millionaire, playboy, Tony Stark, Octo-Kun..Was Stark along! Thanos was horrified. To know Stark was a octopus, with a human head. "Hewwo, Mr Twanos! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Stark said.


	3. voreanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a even bigger plan for Thanos..

"Tony STAWRK! (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)" Thanos gasped as he was dropped down onto the ground. Tony Stark smirked as his octopus body slid on over to Thanos.  
"Well Mr.Thanos! I brought as a very SPECIAL GWUEST! !(￣ω￣;) ̑̑" Tony said chuckling at the shocked of Thanos. Oh if only dear Thanos knew the plan of the billionaire octopus before him. As shock of the titans face was. Before Thanos could speak. Tony picked him right up with his eight limbs, back to rubbing his big grape like nipples. The second Thanos let out a moan, something entered his mouth.  
"Wha-WHAT WOO PUT IN ME?? (O∆O)" Thanos moaned loudly as he felt something rubbing the inside of his big purple tummy.  
"Oh? the wantman? (•̀o•́)ง" Tony said smirking. Tony was lucky enough Scott accepted the offer with no hesitation.  
"Who is the wa-KYA! (」゜ロ゜)」" Thanos had his question interrupted by a rub on the inside of his stomach along with the rubbing of his balls a louder moan. Before Thanos could move again, Tony had his octopus body move into his mouth and shove itself forcefully down his throat. Thanos did not feel pain, but pleasure. The Kyas were louder than ever. His stomach bulge was huge, and quaking at constant motion.  
"DADDY STAWRK, DADDY WANTMAN?? I THINK IM GOING TO-KYA! （＊〇□〇）……！" As Thanos had his nut busted, he saw a figure as small as an ant pop out of his dick, along with Mr.Stark.  
"I would wove for you to call us daddy again but me wust be going! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و )))" He saw the tiny figure turn to a human size and hop out the window. Well Mr. Stark leaned over to Thanos big juciy purple lips, and kissed them. He watched Stark hop out the window running off with the ant man.  
"I wove you too Mr.Stawrk..(｡♥‿♥｡)" Thanos said as he watched the night window, wondering where those two men went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO Whats twis??? A DISCORD LINK !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ https://discord.gg/S9y7TGb


	4. No nut, no Thanos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos suffers, through no but November

Thanos was shivering. He wasn't in the mountains of Wakanda. He was sobbing, why? It was no nut Novemember. He hated this month, he despised it, because of No Nut November, Christmas ads even though it isn't December, the only holiday is Thanksgiving, and it was holding him back from Christmas ,and Destroy your Dick December. He couldn't bust a nut. This month his language was audible. People could actually understand what he said. Thanos stared at his nutsack, and shoved it into the snow.  
"WHY DAMN IT." He shouted. The first time this year he spoke without saying a emoticon.  
"LET ME BUST A FUCKING NUT." He shouted once more. Echocing, it felt like the entire world could hear. He grabbed his dick out of the snow, and put it in a cold rushing river, one to give the average human hyptothermia, and frost bite. It was intense pain. He didn't want to feel his dick anymore. He couldn't bust a nut this month. It wasn't fair to him. Nothing was this month. He looked into the river and started sobbing. He sobbed more than he did when he sacraficed Gamora. He just wanted to bust a nut. He wasn't a pussy with a "One nut Coupon" he was a true man. Thanos choked out a sob looking at his frozen dick, as he felt the cold on his dick.   
"I-I'm sorry Little one" Before blacking out in the mountains of Wakanda. With a fifty percent chance he may make it to Destroy your dick December.


End file.
